Holocaust-Wiki
=Die NS-Verfolgung und die Ermordung der Juden in Europa - Shoah - Holocaust= __notoc__ 'The time of National Socialism' Willkommen =Das Wiki über die Shoah — den Holokaust der Nazis — die NS-Verfolgung = =und die Ermordung der Juden in Europa — 1933 bis 1945= =will Geschichte verständlich machen= Dear learners! Liebe Lesende ! Ihr habt den Weg in unser Wiki zum Thema Shoah, Nationalsozialismus, Holocaust gefunden. =Museum of Jewish Heritage N Y C — A Living Memorial to the Holocaust= :Über die Ausstellung: =[[Auschwitz. Not long ago. Exhibition NY|auschwitz. Not long ago. Not far away]]= =open since May 8, 2019 — on view through January 3, 2020= was ihr hier machen müsst? Im unteren Teil dieser Seite findet ihr eine Übersicht zu den einzelnen Themen der Lerneinheit. * Zur Entstehung dieses Wikis Diese sind verlinkt. Die entsprechenden Seiten müssen jedoch von Euch noch mit Inhalt gefüllt werden.Dazu werdet Ihr in Gruppen eingeteilt. Sprecht Euch untereinander ab, wer welche Aspekte zu den jeweiligen Themen bearbeiten soll und fügt Eure Inhalte in das Wiki ein. Dies sollt Ihr zu Hause machen. Gruppeninterne Absprachen könnt Ihr in der Schule oder über die Diskussionsseite dieses Wikis treffen. Eure Beiträge sollen spätestens bis zum 07.03.2008 fertiggestellt sein.Denn für die Geschichtsstunde am 10.03.2008 soll jeder von Euch die Beiträge der anderen gelesen haben und diese auf der Diskussionsseite des Wikis kommentieren. Denn in dieser Stunde soll das Thema Holocaust am Beispiel des Konzentrationslagers Buchenwald verdeutlicht werden. Als Abschluss des Themas sollt Ihr nach unserem Besuch der Gedenstätte Buchenwald am 12.03.2008 Eure Eindrücke auf der hier verlinkten Seite dokumentieren. Dafür werdet Ihr später noch entsprechende Arbeitsaufträge erhalten. Texte * Generalgouvernement für die besetzten polnischen Gebiete - Generalgouvernement * Der 2. Weltkrieg - WWII - Wk2 * Staatliches Museum Auschwitz-Birkenau * Concentration camp Sobibor * German-occupied countries * ....… * Über [[Computerspiele mit Kriegshintergrund - Call of war, …… 'Hilfe' Weblink zu einer ausführlichen Tag-für-Tag Day-by-Day- * Chronologie des Holocaust (Einbindung der drei Auschwitz-Konzentrationslager mit Quellenangaben und Artikeln in den Ablauf der Shoa) Tipps für eure Recherche findet ihr hier : Recherchetipps Ihr möchtet Eure Texte ansprechender gestalten, Bilder hinzufügen oder ähnliches? Informationen darüber findet ihr [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hilfe:Textgestaltung hier] 'Themen der Arbeitsgruppen' 1. Politische Entwicklung: Gleichschaltung 1933 2. Hitlers "Weltanschaung" 3. Die Uniformierung des Lebens in Deutschland 4. Die Jugendorganisationen der Nationalsozialisten 5. Widerstand im Nationalsozialismus 6. Wirtschaftspolitik 7. Geschichte der Judenverfolgung 1933 - 1945 in Deutschland 8. Verfolgung von anderen Minderheiten 9. Der 2. Weltkrieg 10. Exkursion Buchenwald Das engl. Wort Holocaust - dt. Holokaust - hebr./franz. Shoah Das Wort Holocaust steht für die massenhafte Ermordung eines Teils der eigenen Bevölkerung, einer Bevölkerungs-Minderheit, durch die Nazi-Täter zwischen 1933 und 1945 - engl: Destruction of the European Jews. The Destruction of the European Jews - Judenvernichtung der Nazi-Verbrecher, Völkermord an der jüdischen Minderheit in ganz Europa. Was heißt Auschwitz ? Im Verlauf des Jahres 1941 bestimmte Himmler (der Polizei-, Gestapo- und SS-Chef, aus dem engsten Führungskreis um Hitler) das neu einzurichtende Konzentrationslager Auschwitz zum zentralen Ort für den Massenmord. Anfang 1942 ließ deshalb Rudolf Höß zwei Bauernhäuser ("Bunker") in einem Wald bei Birkenau zu Gaskammern umbauen. Die ersten Opfer waren vor allem Juden aus Polen und der Tschechoslowakei, die Nazis nannten die Gebiete Ostoberschlesien, das polnische Generalgouvernement sowie das "Protektorat Böhmen und Mähren". Es folgte die Konferenz. Ab März 1942 trafen die ersten großen Transporte mit Juden aus der Slowakei und Frankreich im Konzentrationslager Auschwitz-Birkenau ein. In den nächsten Monaten folgten Transporte aus nahezu allen von Deutschland besetzten Ländern. Nicht nur der Massenmord der gefangenen jüdischen Opfer der Verfolgung mit Giftgas, sondern schon ihre Erfassung an den Wohnorten und in Zwischenlagern (Judenhaus, Judenlager, Jüdischem Wohnbezirk), ihre Deportation, die "Selektionen" der Arbeitsfähigen nach gerade aktuellem Arbeitskräftebedarf an der "Rampe" und schließlich die "Beseitigung" der Leichname der Ermordeten - das Spurenverwischen an den Mordplätzen- und schließlich die Verwertung ihrer letzten Habe in einer Sortierstelle gehörten zum gründlich durchorganisierten Mordverfahren. Auschwitz war das größte und mit dem höchsten technischen Aufwand betriebene nationalsozialistische Konzentrations- und Vernichtungslager. Dort sind den Gaskammern, Giftinjektionen und Erschießungen sowie schwerster Arbeit (Vernichtung durch Arbeit), Krankheit und dem Verhungern-Lassen insgesamt mehr Menschen zum Opfer gefallen als in jedem anderen Vernichtungslager. Neben dem KZ Auschwitz-Birkenau, das ab Sommer 1942 zum zentralen Deportationsziel nahezu aller europäischen Juden im deutschen Herrschaftsbereich wurde, existierten mit Majdanek, Chelmno, Belzec, Sobibor und Treblinka weitere Vernichtungslager im so genannten polnischen Generalgouvernement und im so genannten Warthegau, in denen 2.000.000 Menschen - hauptsächlich jüdische Polen - ermordet wurden. Kategorie:Wiki